


Hogwarts Costume Party

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Awkward Kissing, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Breaking and Entering, Breasts, Butterbeer, Chocolate, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Costumes, Dancing, Desire, Dom Severus Snape, Drunkenness, Dungeon, F/M, Firewhiskey, French Kissing, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hermione Granger Being a Know-It-All, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Lust, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Music, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Third Person, Party, Partying, Past Rape/Non-con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Post-Hogwarts, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Sexy, Sexy Times, Slow Dancing, Stripping, Surprise Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: Hogwarts is having a Halloween Party and all of the students are encouraged to dress up. It is Hermione's last year at Hogwarts and she wants to make it the best. She has had feelings for her Potions Professor and pursues him. Will this Halloween Party get really hot, or will it stay cold as the weather?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story is rated M for language and mature themes. Please be aware what you are reading. If you do not like the pairing Severus x Hermione, then please do not read! I appreciate all votes, views and comments, but only positive ones! Please note that this story is unedited too! I own nothing but the plot! All rights go to JK Rowling and the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. So, this is probably one of my suckiest snamione stories on here, both writing and plot wise, lol. Sorry about that. But I'm surprised as to how many of you like my stuff! So fingers crossed for this one, lol! ALSO PLEASE NOTE THAT CHAPTER SIZES VARY!

"So 'Mione, what are you going to wear?" Ginny asked, while throwing a black bow over her shoulder from her trunk. Hermione laughed.

"I don't think I'm going." Before Hermione saw it coming, Ginny grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her.

"BUT YOU HAVE TO GO!" She stopped shaking her but held her shoulders firmly. "You don't have to dress up, just come! I mean, everyone is going to be there!" She pleaded with Hermione, pouting her bottom lip and making the sad puppy dog face. Hermione sighed.

"We'll see, Gin. I just depends, but I might just go for the heck of it, I mean it is a party, right?" Ginny squealed and began jumping up and down.

"Yes, yes, yes! I knew it, I knew it!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I didn't exactly say I would come though." Ginny just laughed.

"Sure 'Mione, that's what you say." She winked at her and turned back to her trunk, digging around for something. "I know it's in here somewhere!" Ginny said with a huff.

"What is it you are exactly looking for Gin?" Hermione asked, peering over her shoulder. Ginny let out a scream of frustration and slumped to the floor next to the trunk.

"I'm looking for these chopsticks that I would put in my hair. They go with my costume." She said, crossing her arms across her chest. Hermione began laughing. "Its not funny!" Ginny whined. Hermione recovered from her laughter and wiped at her eyes.

"Honestly! And you call yourself a witch!" She cleared her throat and pulled out her wand. "Accio chopsticks!" She yelled. All of a sudden a rattling noise came from one of the vanities placed in the girls dorms. A drawer began to shake and out flew two chopsticks and landed right in Hermione's hand. "There." She said in a matter of factly tone. Ginny smiled.

"See, that's why they call you the brightest witch of our age!" Hermione grabbed a pillow off of her bed and threw it at her.

"So... has anyone asked you to go with them?" Hermione asked coolly. She knew Harry was trying to muster up the courage to asked her, but she didn't know if it happened yet. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Dean asked me, but I really don't want to go with him. I was hoping...." her voice trailed off as her face softened with sadness. Hermione felt bad for her. She knew she was crazy over Harry.

"You know what!? You don't need to go with anyone you don't want to go with, because you'll be going with me!" Hermione said indignantly. Ginny grinned.

"Really!? You'd do that for me!?" Hermione sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her.

"Of course! What are friends for!?"


	2. Chapter 2

After helping Ginny, Hermione decided to go for a walk on the school grounds. But as she was stepping out of the portrait leading to the common room, she heard Collin Creevy. She rolled her eyes, that kid never gave up.

As she turned the corner, she bumped into a figure and fell on the floor, spilling all of the contents out of her bag. She let out a cry, in protest of her bum hitting the stone hard floor. She was about to chastise the person who ran into her when she saw the black robes circling around black as night shoes. She let her eyes trail up the figure and met those cold black Obsidian eyes. She gulped.

"I.. I am so sorry prof-"

"But Sir! Professor Dumbledore requests you to come! He says all of the staff and faculty of Hogwarts must be present." Creevy cried. Professor Snape sighed and turned to the boy darkly.

"Fine. I will attend, but I will NOT be participating in that... that... costume charade!" He turned back to Hermione as she began to gather up her things on the floor. "As for you Miss Granger, be more-"

"Well sir, Professor Dumbledore isn't taking no for an answer. He strictly told me to tell you that you have to participate, and participate 100%" Snape turned on him so quick that Collin began to tremble. It was nothing new, having Creevy do the dirty work for Dumbledore.

"What. Did. You. Say?" He asked him in a low dangerous voice. Hermione shuddered. That dark velvet soft voice, luring her in. She slowly scrambled for her belongings as she listened to the dark exchange from Snape to a very scared student, Collin.

"Sir, I'm only repeating what Dumbledore told me. He says that you have to participate."

"Participate how?" He asked, sneering. Collin mumbled something. "Speak up you blundering buffoon!" He snarled.

"You have to... you have to..." he began to stammer. He looked as if he were about to faint.

"I think what Collin here is saying, is that Professor Dumbledore wants you to participate by dressing up, sir." Hermione said as indignantly as she could. He whipped around to her quickly and glared. She met his even stare.

"Miss Granger, this is none of your concern." He snarled. Collin looked as if he were about to be sick.

"Well sir, I found it my concern when you didn't understand." She said smartly. He glared.

"10 points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger being an insufferable know it all." He said, relishing in her anger. "Do think twice before you cheek one of your teachers, Miss Granger." With that he walked away, his black robes swishing around his figure.

She watched his figure disappear and sighed. She began to walk away when a small hand reached out and grabbed her arm. "Thanks Hermione, you saved me ba-"

"Dont mention it, Collin. I got house points taken from us, there's nothing to be grateful for." She walked away, leaving him to wallow in his own beating heart. As she walked outside on the school grounds, she was very irritated. Who was he to judge her, when he was the dumb one who didn't understand what Collin was saying!? It wasn't really hard to figure out. You put two and two together and the whole answer is revealed! But a side of her wondered why he was so dumbfounded about it. Maybe he wanted to hear Collin say it, so he could relish in his evident fear. She shook her head in frustration.

She sat down next to a tree near the lake. She remembered how her heart had fluttered when he spoke to her, when he looked at her. Yes, it was true, she had an infatuation over him since her 5th year. She had found his voice to melt her insides, he stare to give her desirable shivers, and just his being to make her heart beat a thousand times faster. She laughed at herself, she thought she was going insane! Was it wrong if her to have a 'crush' on her Professor? She didn't feel as if it were wrong, to her, it almost felt... right.

They had so much in common besides their attitudes. And as much as she had searched, she never found the perfect guy for her, well, at least around her age. But when she looked at him, when he spoke to her, she felt as if his words caressed her very being. How many times had she blushed so profusely in Potions, that she looked as if she had gotten a sunburn!

But even though he made her feel this way, he was an utter jerk! He always picked on her, and her friends! He always looked at her as if she were his problem, when she wasn't. She tried her hardest to prove him wrong, to show him that she was intellectually smart and had stimulating growth, all the way around, but he always dismissed the obvious and searched for her faults, which she was sure she never had.

"If only know could find a way to get back at him!" She growled in anger. She sat there, contemplating ways to get back at him, to make him see her beauty, and not her, although she hated to say it, ignorance. But with the Halloween party approaching so quickly, she saw no way to wrap around her Professor. "Wait a minute! The party!" She shouted loudly. She quickly covered her mouth as if what she was thinking she just blurted out. She looked around and saw that no one was out, and took a deep breath. She smiled evily at herself, her thoughts, if she were correct, could change the course of everything.


	3. Chapter 3

After spending time in the cool weather outside, she decided it was high time to go back to the castle. Her train of thoughts lit a fire inside of her, and she felt as if all eyes could see right through her.

She went to the great hall. Everyone was eating by then. She took her place next to Ginny who was talking enthusiastically to Angelina about the party. She saw Hermione and turned towards her. "So 'Mione, what are you going as?" Angelina asked. Hermione smiled.

"Oh, I wasn't dressing up, just isn't me. Sorry." She said with a shrug. Her and Angelina weren't the best of friends. They kept it cool and calculated. For some reason, Angelina thought she was better than her, she guessed by Blood Status. Ginny rolled her eyes at the icy exchange.

"But you are still going with me, right!?" She asked. Hermione took a sip of her juice.

"Of course, Gin! Since when have I ever lied!?" Ginny pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, 'Mione!" Just as she was being breathlessly hugged to death, Dumbledore cleared his throat. Ginny let go, and everyone looked at the headmaster at the front of the room.

"This year, for the first time ever, we will be having a Halloween Party!" He said. Everyone cheered and clapped. He held up his hand to silence them. "But, it has come to my attention, that not all schools do this such thing." The whole room filled into a hushed whisper. A frantic one, if Hermione could say so herself.

"Mione! You don't think he's is going to cancel it because of tradition, do you!?" Ginny asked frantically. Hermione winced.

"I don't know, Gin." She said. Ginny turned towards Angelina and began to have a rushed conversation.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled. "Now, since by tradition this is not known for, we have decided, as all schools to bend it. Here at Hogwarts, we will be inviting Durmstang and Beauxbatons to join us, and they have happily agreed!" The whole school jumped with joy at these news, to Hermione, this was music to her ears, because now her plan has been altered in a special way. "It has been the first time since the Triwizard cup that we have United two standing schools!" He yelled over the crowd of cheering students.

Hermione smiled as Ginny grabbed her shoulders. "Hermione! Did you hear that!? Durmstang!?" She squealed with delight. Hermione just smiled.

"Oh yes, I heard." She said, quietly to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mione, I just want you to know, if I'm hanging over a Durmstang, don't worry about me. You can ditch me, I wouldn't mind, honestly!" Ginny said, seriously to Hermione. Hermione shut her book she had been trying to read.

"Yes Ginny, I Know!" She said, rolling her eyes. Ginny just took a deep breath.

"Wow, I just can't believe it! It's like my wish has come true. All I need is a Durmstang to come and sweep me off my feet!" She said, breathlessly. Hermione just altered a small smile and laid on her back. As Ginny kept rambling about Durmstang and their 4th year, Hermione trained her thoughts on the only important thing about the night of the Halloween party.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Hermione woke up earlier than the rest of them. It was the weekend, yes, and the party was no more than a week away.

She had thought about everything, pictured how it would be, but the only thing that could blow anything, was the man she so dearly wanted to seek out the night of the party. And if, if he dressed up, would she be able to recognize him? So many negatives were standing in the way of her plan, and so few positives.

As she dressed for the morning, she decided to walk by the lake. She threw on a pair of jeans and a turtleneck and combat boots she oh so adored. She walked out of the portrait, the halls were extremely quiet. Not a soul, well, living soul, was to be seen. She walked down the hall and made her way to the front doors.

Once she stepped out, the cold air of the fall hit her, blowing her hair and stinging her cheeks. But she didn't mind. She walked over to the lake, slowly thinking. This was a one man show, and she was doing it all on her own, with her own consent. She needed no help, just luck.

She crossed her arms over her chest and kept her head down, she had wished she brought a jacket to wear. It was colder than she had expected, and she left her wand back in her room. "Oh shit!" She said.

"Thats quite profound language for you." Said a voice. She jumped and turned around to meet the eyes of a glare that put her to sleep almost every night. She shivered and could feel the hairs stand up on her arms.

"Sor-"

"No need to apologize. Although it is quite amusing to see the brightest witch of the age out here, in cold weather with no cloak. Surely one would think she was smarter than this?" He said with a shrug of his shoulders. She didn't respond. "No? Hmm, such a pity." He said.

"Well sir, one could equally say that she may not have been cold. In fact, she isn't." She said, although her trembling body and chattering teeth told another. He scoffed.

"Dont be daft, Miss Granger." He said. He pulled his cloak off and walked to her, wrapping it around her small form. He bent low and whispered in her ear. "Although, question still strikes as to why she would be out here, and not inside?" He asked. His voice tickled her ear and neck. She closed her eyes.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to get some fresh air. Although I could ask the same of yo-" She looked around her, he was gone. "What the..." She stammered. She turned and looked in all directions, but his tall black figure was no where to be seen. She looked at her shoulders and saw his cloak still there, so it wasn't a figment of her imagination. She turned slowly and walked back to the castle, wrapping the cloak around her tighter. She felt as if it were a token of such. She could smell him on it. Fresh herbs and sandalwood, two smells she loved dearly.

 


	6. Chapter 6

As the weekend went by unnoticed, Hermione grew more and more nervous. She hadn't seen him since the encounter at the lake, and she told no one about it. When she had arrived back at her dorms, Ginny had asked where she had gotten the cloak, but Hermione just told her that she transfigured a napkin into it. Ginny, pleased by the answer, didn't question her anymore.

All of the teachers had given the students the week off so that that could decorate the castle for the arrival of the other schools. Word had been said that both schools would be arriving Friday night, and the party was Saturday.

Hermione was grateful for the break. Even though she had nothing to catch up on, while many had, she still spent her time looking as normal as possible. A part of her felt as if everyone knew, although of course they didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

The week went by quickly, and Hermione was all set. Talk of the party and the guests filled the common room as she sat on the couch, reading her book on Ancient Runes.

It was already Wednesday, and Hermione had just decided what she was going as. With a little inspiration from Professor McGonagall's Animagus, Hermione had the perfect costume and disguise.

Ginny didn't bother her anymore and everything was working out perfectly. The only thing that worried her was the actual moment the she was going to muster the courage, the guts, to do what she was going to do.

All of the kids around her were talking excitedly about the guest schools arriving. The guys were all betting Galleons for who got the prettiest Vela and all of the girls were gushing over the Durmstang boys they remembered from their 4th year, as well as gossiping about what costumes they were going to wear and makeup tips. Nothing Hermione was interested in hearing.

She stood up from her spot on the couch and decided to roam the halls. The only restriction there was, was curfew, that was it. Seeing that she had a little time, she decided to check out the Great Hall and all of the decorations. Filch had been running back and forth all week, and the teachers she did see had their wands raised and were carrying or floating things from one place to another.

As she walked down the empty hall, she heard noises coming from the Great Hall. She peaked in through the door and saw Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick floating pumpkins through the air, and magicing them to stay afloat, just like the candles. Their were spiderwebs from every corner. Hagrid had let Aragog in to do those decorations, she had overheard. As she peeked in, she didn't notice the figure approach her, she was too mesmerized by the sight of the forthcoming party to be withheld, and hopefully her most magical night.

"Hrm" said someone clearing their throat behind her. She poked her head out of the door and winced.

"Hi" she said, sheepishly waving at the dark figure in front of her.

"You shouldn't be here." He said roughly. He glared at her and her face blushed. She hung her head, he always seemed to show up at the wrong times. "Go back to your rooms" he said, pointing a finger down the hall, in the direction she should be headed.

"Right... I'm, well, good evening then... Professor." She said and hurriedly walked away. She felt his gaze follow her as she retreated back to her dorms. What happened to no restrictions!? The Great Hall doors slammed shut and she turned the corner and leaned up against the wall, trying to catch her breath. She felt as is she had been running, but that wasn't the case. "How stupid!" She scolded herself, slapping her forehead.

She shook off what just happened and walked back to the common room. Students had found a way to get pumpkin juice and butterbeer in the dorms, probably thanks to Harry and Ron's secret passageway to the kitchens. She rolled her eyes and proceeded her way to her quarters in the girls dormitories.

Once inside, all of the girls were huddled around Parvati and Lavendar. They were giving makeup tips. Hermione just ignored the stares and went to her bed, closing the curtains all around. She didn't bother to change, she just laid there. She felt extremely stupid. How was she supposed to show that she was intellectually smart if she says 'Hi' and 'Good Evening' to someone she knows could care less!?

Tears prickled her eyes, she wasn't sad, she was just irritated. Every time she was around him, outside of a classroom setting, she always made a fool of herself. She was starting to think that she is just like Harry and Ron.

Maybe that's what he saw in her. A girl who was just like the people she hung around with; dumb, stupid, and worst of all, a fool.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day before the party, the guests were already here, of course they stayed in their own quarters; Durmstang on a boat in the lake and the Vela's in a giant cottage. Of course a few ventured inside, requesting the hand of a student to the dance, to where as the boys from Hogwarts constantly kicked themselves to try and ask one of the Vela's, surprisingly, some were quite lucky.

Hermione was asked, but she kindly declined. Victor Crum was there, but she heard from Ginny that he was taking Angelina. No big deal really.

"So 'Mione, what's up?" Ginny asked, walking into the room. Hermione sighed.

"Nothing really."

"Your not mad that Victor's going with Angelina, are you?" Hermione jumped up.

"Of course not!" Ginny studied her hostile form.

"Are you sure?" She asked, probing Hermione. It was true, she didn't care, but she did find it annoying, after what her and Krum had done and been through. "Well, if nothing's wrong, why are you so... preoccupied?"

Hermione put her face in her hands. "Gin, nothing's wrong. I don't know why you keep being persistent." She said, sighing.

"Well, to me, you look as if somethings wrong. That's what friends are for, 'Mione. If you need anything, just... just let me know. Okay?" Hermione lifted her head and looked at her.

"Okay." She said with a vague smile. Ginny left the room, leaving Hermione to wallow in the few remaining hours.


	9. Chapter 9

He couldn't believe he had to participate in this stupid party! He had argued with Dumbledore countless of times and to no avail, he was to attend. There was no way to get out of it. After helping the teachers helplessly decorate the great hall, he high-tailed it to his quarters.

One inside, he collapsed in his chair, flicking his wrist and a cold glass of firewhiskey appeared in his hand. As he sat there, he imagined all of the trouble that was bound to happen at this... this... party.

With two more schools attending, they were all for sure going to have to be on top of everything. That meant patrolling the party, outside, and the corridors for students sneaking off with one another. He hoped he could patrol outside, because that he knew was going to be less of a problem for him.

He sipped his drink, letting it burn as it trailed down his throat. As he sat there, a familiar fragrance came to mind. That Granger girl still had his cloak and didn't return it. He suspected that she probably burned it. He sneered, why wouldn't she? She despised him, as did he, and they never saw eye to eye. She was annoying, and her title obviously didn't bother her. Sho needed a knew one, and he was for sure going to think of one.

But just thinking about her out of the blue was a little unnerving to him. Especially her smell. Since when did he ever care to notice? She smelled of sweetpeas and lavender. He sighed, why the hell was he doing this? The last time he ever paid mind to a women's smell was Lily's, and that was ages ago. He faintly smiled remembering her fragrance; Water Lilly's and Cucumber. He felt as if he could still smell her.

His heart saddened at the thought. She had told him that she never saw their 'relationship' no more as a friendship. It was clear, plain as day, he had been friend zoned. It hurted then and hurted now with her being gone. He had never been successful in his lifetime to find a girl that he liked and shared interest with, thanks to his nickname Snivillus, he didn't get very far.

He shuddered just reliving the past. He downed the rest of his drink and looked at the time. The party was just hours away.

He refilled his drink, threw it back, downing it in one gulp, and shuffled off to his rooms to retire for the night. He was so grateful for no classes.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione awoke with the jitters.

Her hands shook as she dressed and made her way down to the common room for breakfast. Since the Great Hall was off limits to the school until the party, each house had to eat breakfast in their common rooms.

Hermione didn't feel hungry, but she forced herself to drink some juice, just to make herself blend in. She saw Ron downing a plate of sausages, it was disgusting, she wanted to gag. Harry was reading the daily prophets sports section, sipping pumpkin juice. Ginny had still been sleeping, but the other girls had awoken and started placing their makeup in order on the vanities.

To Hermione, this was annoying and uncalled for. She despised makeup, and she never wore it, she always believed beauty came naturally. The only thing she fixed was her hair, and that was a must.

She finished her cup and went back to her room. Once she passed all of the stares from the girls, she went to her bed, grabbed her beaded purple bag and headed out the portrait. Usually the halls were quite, but today, they were filled with hustling and bustling Durmstang's and Veela's. She weaved her way though them, trying to get to her destination; the main floor girls bathroom.

As she walked through the halls, through the many gossiping students, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist lightly. She turned and met the sharp gaze of Victor Crum. She rolled her eyes and tried pulling her wrist out of her grasp, only to be pulled back with more force.

"What do you want?" She spat like venom. A certain fire and hatred shone in her eyes. He looked at her. His gaze was sharp but apologetic.

"Her-my-oh-knee, pease hear me out." He said. She scoffed.

"There is nothing to hear, Crum." She jerked her hand away and walked down the hall, only to be abruptly grabbed and pushed up against the wall.

"I am surry for vhat I did. It was vrong of me." He said, edging closer to her. She tried pushing him off.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" She hollered, pounding her first into his chest. He moved closer to her as she writhed and kicked to get out of his grasp. He squeezed his grip on her wrists. "Ow! Victor, your hurting me!" She pleaded.

"Not as bad as you vurt my heart." He said. His breath tickled her neck. She tried hopelessly to jerk away from him. She was mad she even took a hall that no one ever went down. She was mad she even left the common room.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" She said. He wouldn't let her go. She moved her head and smashed it into his face. He let go of her and grabbed his now bleeding nose. Her wrists were bruised.

"Why you vittle-"

"Mr. Crum, that will be enough for you." Said a voice that sent shivers down her back. She looked and met the dark gaze of the most Obsidian eyes she had ever seen. Crum stood full length and looked at Hermione with a scowl. He then sauntered off down the hall, wiping at his, she hoped, broken nose as it continued to bleed.

Hermione took in a deep and shaky breath, grabbed her bag she had dropped and walked past her Professor to her destination. As she walked she wringed her wrists.

"Where do you think you are going?" A voice called after her. She stopped and turned slowly. She just met his gaze. He walked up to her and grabbed her bruised wrist.

"Ow!" She yelled

"What happened?" He asked, inspecting the dark purplish, blue color.

"Nothing." She said quietly. He looked at her and scoffed.

"Don't feed me those lies. Now I'm going to ask you again and I expect an answer! What happened!?" Hermione wiped at her eyes furiously.

"I can take care of myself." She said, wrenching her hand from his gentle but firm grasp. He glared.

"Obviously."

She walked away from him, down the hall. The tears stung her eyes and blurred her vision.

"You know Miss Granger, one would respectfully thank the person that merely helped them." He said, shrugging his shoulders. She turned towards him and glared. She walked up to him with her finger pointed at his chest.

"I. Was. Fine! I didn't need any help! You didn't have to do anything! In fact, you never did anything when your bleach blonde nephew of a snake tormented me all these years! You don't care about me, and I dont want you-"

"Quiet you foolish girl!" He raged, covering her mouth with his hand and pushing her up against the wall. "Now listen closely, you are right, I don't care. But when a student of Hogwarts is threatened by an outsider, I make it my problem." He let go of her and stepped away. Her small body slid to the floor as she trembled and began to cry.

As she cried, she didn't feel his form pick her up in his arms and carry her to the infirmary. As she cried she didn't feel anything until Madame Pomfrey gave her a handkerchief.

"Here darling, everything is going to be alright." She said. Hermione froze and looked around.

"Wha- how did I get here!?" She asked frantically. Pomfrey just looked at her and chuckled.

"Professor Snape so kindly carried you here." She said. Hermione's heart raced and she felt a blush come to her face.

"Oh" she said quietly.

"Well then, let's have a look at cha!" She said, cheerfully. She lifted up her wrist off the side of the bed and examined it. Hermione winced in pain. "Oh dear, oh dear." She tutted. She pulled out her wand and began waving it around her wrist. Instantly her bruise disappeared, but it still hurt. "Here, drink this." She said as she handed her a glass of Skelo-Grow. Hermione reluctantly took it and drank it.

She could feel the magic working and the potion, healing her wrists. "Thank you." She said quietly. Madame Pomfrey laughed.

"Oh, you shouldn't thank me, thank Professor Snape, he's the one who brought you in!" She said, turning away from her. Hermione stood up and walked to the infirmary doors, she turned around one last time and looked around. A deep blush rose to her face. She couldn't believe he carried her here and she didn't even notice.


	11. Chapter 11

Once she got to the girls bathroom, she warded the door and went to a mirror.

As she looked at herself, so many ideas and images popped in her head. She blushed. Most were insane and called for a deathwish, but she felt that this was her one and only chance, and at this moment, at this time, it just seemed right to do.

She still couldn't believe she broke down in front of him. Not only did she make herself appear as a fool, but also unstable. She glared at her reflection. Her hair was frizzy, and her eyes were still puffy and irritated from crying. What was wrong with her!? She shrugged, maybe she was unstable.

With what Victor did to her, she wished she would have done more than give him a bloody nose. She hoped and prayed that it was broken, for then she would feel some sort of justice for what he did to her today and in the past.

She had opened up to the guy. Trusted him beyond measures, only to be screwed over in the end. And now, Snape was involved! God, all she needed was for him to find out what had happened in her past, to result in such actions today.

She grabbed her bag off of the sinks counter and went into a stall. Once inside, she placed her bag on the top of the ledge in the stall and charmed it to be invisible. Once done, she nodded her head and exited the stall. An all new feeling washed over her, she felt confident in what she was doing, and what she was going to do.

She looked at the time. No more than 4 hours until the party. She unwarded the door and exited. As she walked back to the dorms, students from inside and out were all staring at her and whispering. She just held her head up and walked to her rooms.

Once inside, all of the girls were huddled around Angelina as she cried. When Hermione walked in the room, they all turned to her and glared, well, all except Ginny.

"Hey, um... 'Mione, can I talk to you?" Gin asked, separating herself from the group. Hermione nodded and both of them walked out onto the terrance.

"Whats up Gin?" Hermione asked. Ginny bit her lip.

"Um, well.... I don't want to come off rude, but I am not a part of this, it is all of them." She said, pointing a finger at all of the girls, shushing, coddle talking, and cooing to Angelina.

"Come on Gin, just say it." Hermione said with a huff. She knew what this was about, and she hoped to clear or at least smooth things over.

"Well, is it true?" Hermione turned towards her and looked her in the eyes. Worry and compassion shined in them. Hermione was a but skeptical. What is this 'true' She was inquiring about.

"Is what true?" She asked.

"You know, you cursing at Crum and then giving him a bloody nose." Ginny said, wincing at Hermione's expression.

"What!? Who told you that!?" She seethed.

"I knew this was coming. Um... well, Victor actually came with his friends and told us, or, I mean the whole house to be honest." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Hermione shook her head in frustration. "And you actually believed this... this.... Rubbish!" She raged. She felt a fire burning in her, she felt to the point of boiling over.

"No, no! I mean... I don't know!" Ginny said, wrapping her arms around herself. "Mione, what happened? Just tell me your side of the story. Please!"

"But you said you don't know who to believe. So why should i tell you!?"

"Mione, I just want to know. I'm not gonna give up and believe his story when I haven't heard yours! It just doesn't seem like you to just do such a thing after we just talked! I know there's a reason, and I'm not going to believe it until I hear your story!"

"Oh but you did believe it!" She argued back.

"Bloody Hell Mione! You know sometimes you can be thick! The guy came in with a bloody face and a broken nose! Angelina had to fix his nose and now she is distraught and upset over the matter!"

"You know what Gin, it doesn't matter." She said and walked away. She walked back into the room, only to be stared down as if she were he who must not be named. "What are you all staring at!"

"You... you.... how could you do that to him!? You are such a jealous person!" Angelina hysterically yelled. Hermione laughed.

"How could I do that to him!? Do you know what he did to me!?" She yelled, tears threatening and stinging her eyes, but she held her ground.

"No Mione! We. Don't. Know!" Ginny spat. She was hurt by Hermione's actions and words.

"Fine! Since you want to know. He hurt me! He physically and emotionally hurt me! And the sad and crazy part is Snape witnessed it all! As I sat and cried he carried me, carried me to the infirmary to be healed!" The tears spilled from her eyes as she cried. Ginny rushed to her side and embraced her shuddering form.

All of the girls around them were shocked. They didn't know what to believe, what to think. "You know, I did hear from a Ravenclaw that they did see Snape carrying a girl." Katie said. Katie walked over to Hermione and Ginny and embraced herself in the hug too.

Lavender and soon enough, majority of the girls had came over to Hermione. "I can't believe you all believe this lousy story!" Angelina whined.

"I guess you don't know Hermione then, Ang, because she would never, ever do something like that!" Ginny said, standing up.

"Yeah" the rest of the girls said standing around her. Hermione smiled, she truly had some great friends.


	12. Chapter 12

It was an hour until the party. He decided that he was just going as himself, but wear his Deatheaters mask.

His mind trailed back to when he felt the need to carry Miss Granger to the infirmary to be healed when surely her legs could work. He had scolded himself. But he never really remembered why he felt the need to.

All he remembered was that she pissed him off with her know it all loud mouth, then she was crying, and before he knew it, she was curled in his arms, clutching his robes as he carried her all the way to the infirmary. She wasn't very heavy, surprisingly.

As she cried into his chest, he felt bad for her. He truly wanted to understand what was all that about with Mr. Crum, but she didn't want to tell, so he tried to brush it off, although it still bothered him. She just didn't seem like the type of girl who would get into boy trouble, especially with Crum. He expected these types of actions from Mr. Malfoy, but that was never a problem, which he was reluctant about.

As he sat in his dorms until the time came, he sat and wondered. He tried to place himself in Crums shoes, just to see from a perspective what it was like to be around her. Not like that, though. Or so he willed his mind to believe.

She was beautiful, he couldn't lie, and smart, and witty. Some would think that she should have been sorted into Ravenclaw, but she also showed traits of a Slytherine, as well as a Gryffindor. Not so much Hufflepuff, that is until someone brought up S.P.E.W.S. Wait a minute!? Since when had he noticed all of this!?

With this knowledge, he surprised himself, but at the same time scared himself.

Through the imaginary eyes of Crum, he could see a happy, free, smart, and pretty girl. One who wasn't afraid of anything really. One who was up for adventure and risk. One who would try new... things.

Something clicked inside his head. He now had a better understanding of what happened earlier.

He looked at the time, twenty-five minutes. He stood from his spot and decided to show up early, or perhaps patrol the halls. He grabbed his mask and headed for the door.

As his head still splayed in the clouds of Miss Granger, he didn't notice the figure standing in the shadows. Or how they put a stopper in between his door to keep it from fully shutting. One would have though Severus Snape noticed everything, but not this time.


	13. Chapter 13

After Ginny, Katie, Parvati, and the other girls all consoled her and made sure she was alright, they left her be so that they could prepare for the party. Hermione slipped away in her school robes and started her way down the quiet halls.

Everyone was getting ready, so the halls were hers to roam, but of course she wasn't going to do that. She descended down the cold dank staircase to the dungeons.

Just as she reached her spot in the shadows, she stopped and waited. What if he had already left? What if he catches her? She willed herself to think positive, but she just couldn't. Just as she was about to give up, the door opened. She held her breath as she watched him leave.

She saw her opportunity and reached for his door to keep it from fully closing. She reached inside her robes and pulled out a paper weight. She wedged it in between the door and checked the area. Once she was for certain she was in the clear, she joined the many students making their way to the party in the great hall.

As she walked through the Great double doors, she was bombarded into an embrace.

"Mione!" She let go and spinned around. "So... how do I look!?" Ginny asked. She looked amazing. Her Chinese dress fit her in all the right places, her hair was done up nicely with the chopsticks in place, and she was wearing red high heels.

"Geez Gin, you look amazing!" Hermione mused. Ginny giggled.

"Thanks. Oh, oh, check this out!" She said. She lifted up the hem of her dress just a bit to let Hermione see a green dragon, painted but moving on her leg. Hermione gaped at it. "Cool right!?"

"Wow, Gin, it's -"

"Excuse me miss....." a familiar and kind voice said. They both turned and met a moppy Brown Haired boy with green eyes and glasses. "I mean, Ginny...." he blushed, "w-would you like to, to um... to..."

Ginny put a finger on his lips. "Yes, yes Harry! I would love to!" She hugged him and then turned to Hermione and squealed. As Hermione watched them leave, they made their way to the dance floor. Hermione laughed, they were so cute. She didn't think Harry would do it.

As she watched them dance, laugh, and chat, a dark figure caught her eye. She took a deep breath, he looked... he looked..... She shook her head, no need to dwell, it was her calling time.

 


	14. Chapter 14

She walked to the girls bathroom and warded the door. Once inside she took a shaky breath and walked slowly over to the mirror.

She scanned her appearance, she was silly for wanting to show up in her school robes, but it made her seem normal to others.

She removed her robes and began undoing her tie. She willed her hands to stay steady, for it was going to be a long night. She pulled it off and removed her sweater. Discarding the clothes with a flick of her wand, she walked over to the bathroom stall. She undid the invisibility charm on her bag and grabbed it, taking it back to the bathroom sink.

She smiled a shy smile, this night was totally going to be worth it. She began to unbutton her shirt, letting her fingers linger above her chest. She wondered what his hands felt like. Where they soft? We're they calloused? We're they rough? She giggled at herself. She was thinking way ahead for something she wasn't sure would happen.

She undid her shirt, letting it falls off her shoulders, exposing her lace black brasiere. She unzipped her skirt and removed her stockings, letting it pool around her legs, exposing a matching pair of lace black knickers. With a flick of her wand once again, they disappeared. As she stood in front of the mirror, she looked at herself. She ran her hands up her stomach, feeling her soft creamy skin beneath her hands.

She tisked at herself. She opened her bag and pulled out an all black outfit. She thought it was brilliant. She pulled it on and zipped it up, but leaving enough space to show off the cleavage that she had. She slipped on black heeled boots, pulled her hair back, and reached inside her bag and pulled out her mask, the thing that would keep her concealed for the time being.

She scanned herself in the mirror once more after putting it on and turned around, viewing all angles. She looked good. She took a deep calming breath. "It's now or never."


	15. Chapter 15

He stood by the drinks table, scanning the dance floor, watching all of the rambunctious students and guests. Many of Hogwarts students dressed up, but kept it old fashioned. He saw a few girls dressed up as witches, but with green face masks and long pointy noses. How fitting.

Dumbledore had tried to get him to involve himself in the party, but he stood his ground, something Dumbledore couldn't stop him from doing since he came.

He removed his mask, seeing that he really didn't need it anymore. It was hot and annoying to wear. Let alone the memories of just having it coursed in the back of his mind.

He noticed the Veela's were dressed up in ball gowns, which seemed really out of place, and the Durmstang in their usual proper attire. He had saw Mr. Crum dancing with a very shot eyed young girl wearing a cape and a very short skirt. Too short for the dress code should he say. But Dumbledore decided to lay off that rule for the night, which he was disgusted by.

As he poured himself some butterbeer, he wished it had been firewhiskey. Of course that was prohibited for the night. Then one thing he looked forward to, was of course Off limits. He would rather be in his rooms drinking the night away, alone.

Just as he was about to take a sip, the great double doors opened and there was a loud gasp that sounded from around the room. Students were standing in his way, so he didn't get to see what all the ruckus was about. A buzz of whispering students echoed around the room, he pretended not to notice.

But little did he know, a girl on a mission just entered the room, eyeing her prize.


	16. Chapter 16

She stepped out of the girls bathroom and saucily made her way down the hall to the party. As she walked, she passed a group of students. They all looked at her with their eyes wide and their mouths gaping. The boys began to drool, which they received a slap from their girlfriends. She couldn't help but feel on the spot. It was new to her and she actually liked it.

She walked up to the great doors and pushed them open, making sure her entrance was made noticeable. She stepped inside and a loud gasp echoed around the room. She smiled and began to slowly walk through the crowd.

Chatter and whispers circled around her.

"Who is she?"

"Where is she from?"

"She must be a veela."

"I know that Girl, she's from Durmstang! I hear she gets locked in a tower and has to stay there until her father finds a deemed enough man to court her!"

Hermione couldn't help but role her eyes at this. But, she let them believe what they wanted. As she was slowly making her way through the staring crowd, a boy with beach blonde hair approached her.

"Excuse me miss, but I happened to notice you staring at me, so I took it upon myself to ask you for a dance, since you seem shy." Hermione stopped and looked him in the eye. She gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Nice try, Malfoy, but you can't buy me with your money." At this she walked away, leaving him to gape at her. All the kids around them pointed and laughed at him.

"She... She knows me!? She knows who I am!" She heard him stutter. "Now that's a women who wants to play hard to get!" He mused. Hermione walked past her friends who all seemed curious as to who she was. She wanted to tell them that it was her, but then her plan would be butchered.

She looked around, trying to find her night in black. That's when her eyes rested on a dark brooding figure standing by the drinks table. Everyone turned back to what they were doing, uninterested in the quiet but hot girl that walked in. She walked closer to the drinks table. She could smell his aroma. Her legs felt as if they were going to give any second. Her heart skipped in her chest, she could hear it ringing in her ears.

She took a deep breath, fixed her mask and walked up to him. He had his back turned to her.

She reached out her hand and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you-" he turned and looked at her. He seemed to be drinking in her appearance. He gulped and then gave her his best sneer. "What do you want?" She moved closer to him.

"I was just wondering, sir, if you would like to dance with me?" She flashed him an evil smile.

"No." He turned from her. She practically screamed on the inside. She composed herself.

"Well, sir, I'm not taking no for an answer." She said. He turned to her and glared at her.

"Just who do you think you are, miss.... miss...." She laughed. She reached out her hand.

"Just one dance and that's it. Please?" He sighed.

"No."

"Why, Severus, who is this dashing young lady?" Dumbledore asked, walking up to them with twinkling eyes. Severus sighed.

"No one, actually she was just leav-"

"I was just asking to dance with him and he just agreed." Hermione said with a smile. Severus whipped around to her and looked at her as if he could kill her.

"Severus my boy! This is wonderful!" He clapped him on the back. "Well, I shall leave you two. Severus, miss." He said with a nod of his head and walked away.

"Indeed." He grumbled lowly.

"I told you I wasn't taking no for an answer. So... shall we?" She asked him. He grumbled and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Hermione was celebrating and screaming on the inside. She couldn't believe it actually worked!

He grabbed her hand and placed his other on the small of her back. Hermione felt a shiver course through her. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and they began to sway to the slow song that Severus knew Dumbledore requested.

"Why?" He asked her through clenched teeth.

"Because" she said looking at him. He looked away from her at the students around them. Some stopped and stared at them. They probably wondered how the greasy bat of the dungeons was able to dance and have his hands on the most sexiest thing in the room. He couldn't deny it, she was a tease. And a part of him felt good holding onto her, and not it being others. But the question remained as to why she would choose him, of all people. Of all boys. Of all men.

"Because is not an answer. Why would you...." He turned her around so that her back was to him as he pressed into her. He lowered his lips to her ear. He could smell her. She smelled of Lavender and Sweet Peas, an intoxicating scent. "Choose me, of all the men and boys here, to dance with?" He felt her relax against him, something he felt uncomfortable with her doing. She seemed to be slipping away. He quickly spun her and turned her back into his arms.

Her eyes fluttered. Her heart stammered. He was so mesmerizing. His dark and deep Obsidian eyes, board into her masked hazel ones. Just feeling his breath on her neck melted her very being. She spoke, but it sounded more like a breathless whisper.

"Because I want to dance with the bat of the dungeons. Because I want to dance with darkness." She looked away from him. Her exposed chest, heated with a pink coloration as it rose to her cheeks, making her flush in an attractive way.

He was speechless, something that didn't quite look good on him. He didn't know what to say or how to react. The song ended and he cleared his throat. Letting go of her, he watched her slender little figure retreat. The blush still noticeable on her face. As he watched her form slightly slip out the double doors, he couldn't help but wonder who she was and where she was running off to. He looked around him. Everyone started dancing to the new up tempo tune. He then walked diligently through the crowd, through the double doors in search of the black cat that just stole a dance with him.

 


	17. Chapter 17

She made her way out of the Great Hall, her heart fluttering in her chest, her breathing shaky, and her legs wobbly. She couldn't believe she just danced with him, better yet confessed why she wanted to dance with him, whether he understood what she was saying or not. He seemed to be confused as well as baffled by her 'confession'.

She walked past a few students and visitors as she hurriedly made her way to the staircase leading to the cold dungeon floors. As she descended the stairs, she diligently made her way through the shadows to the door she had became acquainted with earlier.

She looked around making sure she wasn't being followed, or that no one was around and pushed the cracked door open slightly and slipped inside.

She quietly closed the door behind her and pulled out her wand. With a quick flick of her wrist, candles lit themselves and lighted the room around her. She walked slowly but carefully into the heart of the room, making sure as not to bump into the many books that covered the coffee tables and the many glass bottles filled with many liquids she was sure she had never heard of or seen before, but these little menial things that would have interested her before did not strike her attention.

She sniffed the air. It smelled of sandalwood, fresh herbs, and.... cinnamon? A strange contrast of smells, although a beautiful but wonderful scent. As she scanned the room, she was surprised. She expected the room or just the whole thought of his private dorms to be dark, dank, and musty, but once she stepped through that front door, she was completely wrong. The room was well lit. The walls were made of a nice but comfortable burgundy brick, and to her shock there were magical Windows that shone through to let in light. The tables were a beautiful but dark cherry wood color. Book shelves lined the many corners of the walls. Every length of the room had a cabinet filled with liquids, but they stroked the room with a vibrant color as the light reflected off of their many colors.

She stepped further into the room. The floors were carpeted, they weren't bricks or stone as she had imagined. Their were paintings, surprisingly muggle paintings lining the little wall room left. Many candles covered the tables, dripping wax down their sides, giving the room a luminous but vintage look. It was breathtaking.

She shook her head, she could stand their and embellish in the scenery and correct all of the things she had imagined his dorms to be like, but she had an agenda. She quickly walked up to a door that was to the far left of the kitchen. She opened it and was met by a lab complete with bunson burners and tables made for brewing. Cauldrons lined every aspect of the walls, as well as tiny vials filled with bubbling liquids. She closed the door, seeing that it was not what she was looking for.

She continued her search and came across a library complete with shelves full of so many books, it was crazy! There were reading chairs, coffee tables, candles and notebooks scattered all over the place. It was magical to her. To someone else it may have looked like a mess, but to her it looked as if a heavy amount of research was being or has been conducted in these very rooms! She closed the door back and explored some more. She came across and office complete with text books and school curriculum. On the desk, there were papers that were in need of grading, and papers that were graded. She didn't linger long, for she knew her fingers would begin to become itchy and it would be hard to stop herself from becoming that kid in the candy store.

She sighed in distress. It had been at least 30 minutes and she had explored about every room in his dorms, and still didn't find what she was looking for. She had a time limit and an idea, but nothing was going her way as far as right now. She sighed in frustration, the man probably never slept! Given the fact he was always cranky.

At this thought she had to chuckle. He was cranky, but that was an aspect that drew her to him. She got a burst of hope and decided to continue on. She walked back to the living room and noticed a door that she didn't notice before. It has an elegant crest painted on the front of the door. It was so beautiful and unique that it was indescribable. She took in a deep breath. Her heart began hammering in her chest. Her palms became very sweaty as she reached for the handle and pushed the door open.

She walked through the threshold and gasped. Inside the room was huge. The ceiling was very high, there was a king bed in the middle of the room decorated in Slytherines signature sheets and symbol. There were nightstands on each side of the bed as well as a rug that covered the stone cold floor that had not been carpeted. There were dressers covering every inch of the room, holding the most unique possessions.

She walked around the room and found a bathroom complete with a bath, shower, sink, and cupboard. She had also found his wardrobe closet full of his essential signature black clothing.

She turned around in the room and walked out, taking in everything. There was also a grand fireplace, a couch, and a liquor cabinet filled with expensive liquors and wines. As she took in everything, there were double doors leading to another place. She walked up to them and swung them open. Once they were opened, she was met by a terrance that looked out over the lake. She was impressed, the door had been magiced to bring her here. It was breathtaking. She could have stood there all night, gazing at the stars, watching the still waters and the wind wisp through the air.

She smiled at herself, he was a very smart, brilliant, and precise man. Outside of books lining every aspect of the rooms outside of where she was, this room was spotless. Not a book littered a stand, not a piece of clothing heaped on the floor, not even a spec of dust could be detected. She closed the doors leading to the terrance and walked to the heart of his private quarters. It was bigger than the Gryffindor common room. She was curious as to why it was so big? But then again, why not? Nobody wanted anything to do with the dungeons, that's why there was only one class held on these floors, because it just didn't seem habitual to be at.

She walked over to his bed and plopped down in the middle. There were drapes covering each bed post. She smirked, the Slytherine had style. She propped herself up on the bed, running her hands along the sheets, they were as soft as silk. To her the rooms seemed unlike him. They just didn't really fit his snarky personality. These rooms withheld on these very floors were... comfortable.... inviting... and homey. A place she could definitely get used to. She blushed, she was getting way too ahead of herself.

She stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Above the mantle was a painting of a still winter scenery, breathtaking and very muggle like. She quickly cast a spell and a fire began to roar in the embers that had already been placed inside the fireplace. She slowly walked away from it. Although the rooms were comfortable and homey, it was still deceivingly cold.

She sat down on the couch. It was a dark cherry wood, just like he rest of the furniture. She expected black, but was once again shocked to see she was wrong. As she sat there, she leaned her elbows on her lap. Placing her hands on either side of her cheeks, she leaned all of her weight on her knees. She looked at the short coffee table placed in front of her. On the table was a short but small box.

Intrigued as to what was inside she nicely picked it up. The pulled the lid off of the top and gasped. She placed her hand inside the box and laughed while pulling out a chocolate truffle. Contained inside the box was an assortment of chocolates. This was shocking and amusing to Hermione because he didn't strike her as the type of person to eat little chocolates, especially truffles. She stood up and carried the box over to the bed. As she lie in the middle of his bed on her stomach, she began to nibble on the delectable chocolates of Severus Snape.


	18. Chapter 18

He walked down the hall, in search for the black feline. He had to admit it, she peaked his interest.

As he walked, he passed many students, they were whispering as he passed them, more than likely about him dancing with.... whoever she was.

Searching every hall, every staircase, every empty classroom, and even the grounds of Hogwarts, but to no avail, he never saw her slinky black form. He felt discouraged, surely he had never lost a soul he was searching for, but now he wasn't even sure she was real.

Heading back to the party, he came across students sneaking away and snogging. He had, had the joy of taking points away from each house, well, all except his, even though his was the main one sneaking out and breaking the rules.

As he walked back he thought about what she said. She wanted to dance with darkness, the bat of the dungeons. It still strikes him odd however that she wanted such things. He was and still is baffled, and she knew how to play games.

Before entering through the double doors of the party, he stopped. He didn't think he was needed anymore, surely he had done more than enough for the party. Without anyone's consent, he walked away, heading in the direction of the dungeons, to his rooms where he could sit back, drink, and think.

Descending the stairs to the dungeons, he couldn't wrap his mind around the mysterious girl. But since he couldn't find out anything about her, he decided to shake it off and forget about it. Although he was sure Dumbledore or the rest of the staff would continue to question him.

Walking down the dark dank hall, he met the door of his room. Just as he was about to open it, he stopped.

He sensed no wards. Since when had he never remembered to put the wards on his door? He opened the door and walked carefully inside. Wand raised and on guard, he scanned the room. Looking around him he saw nothing out of place. There was no change in the air, everything seemed simply the same. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he really was a paranoid person.

Undoing his cloak, he slipped it on his forearm and walked over and hung it on the coat hanger. Walking into his kitchenette, he searched for his tumbler. It was no where to be found. He frowned at this, for he was in need of a drink. Then he remembered his hours before stupor he had, had in his room. Snapping his fingers, he strode towards his room. But just before he pushed open the door, something told him to check on his latest project in his private lab.

Walking away from his bedroom door, he walked into his lab and over to the bunson burner that contained a cauldron full of wolfs bane.

He had been trying to see if he could somehow alter the original brew and see if he could make it last longer. If he was lucky... as long as a life time. But, of course years of research are to come for results as such.

Walking away, satisfied at what progress he saw, he walked into his study and grabbed his notebook and quill, recording the changes that have happened in the past eight hours, as opposed to the original, unaltered version.

Checking his work on last time, he headed straight for his room. Pushing the door open with ease he walked into his private quarters without a moment's thought.

Walking over to his liquor cabinet, he found his tumbler and poured himself a nice refreshing glass of muggle whiskey. Although a wizard as he is, he did still enjoy some muggle aspects, and one of them was their choice in liquors and preferable paintings.

Throwing the contents of his drink back in one gulp, he began to loosen the buttons on his collar, trying to breath from under all the layers he wore. Letting out a much needed sigh, he crossed the room to the terrance. Throwing open the doors, he was transported to the top of the astronomy tower, over looking the grounds.

With a snap of his fingers, the bottle of whiskey flew to him and landed in his opened hand. Pouring another glass, he looked over the edge of the railing, looking down upon the streaming lights on the dark grounds. Leaning on the banister he looked out among the sky. Watching the darkness shift around and shape into figments of one's imagination.

After some time of watching the night, he began to wander his thoughts back to that... cat. He scoffed at himself. Why was he so desperate to know who she was? Yes, she was mysterious, and he thinks that's what attracts him to her. He is the type of guy who likes mystery. And, she seemed dangerous. Something about the way she spoke, the way she was able to get him to dance, told him enough.

She was no Veela.

She was no Bulgarian.

And she sure didn't seem to be from Hogwarts.

He knew every living and dead soul that lived at Hogwarts, that attended at Hogwarts, and never had he been so puzzled. And he knew just enough about the Veela's to know that, that type of women was not prohibited at such a proper school. And the Bulgarians, he knew there turf, thanks to the many years dedicated to the dark arts, plus, most of the Bulgarians were all boys, hardly a girl was able to attend. So that left only one thing; She was an official party crasher. An uninvited guest that he did not know about.

Stepping away from the ledge, he slowly walked back into his dorms, the doors magically shutting themselves behind him. He was so lost in thought, that he did not see the figure lying on his bed, watching his every move.

He unknowingly walked over to the fireplace, about to light it when he stopped. The fire was already lit. It was roaring in the fireplace. He whipped around with his wand raised. He was so careless that he didn't even notice. He scanned his room until his eyes rested upon his bed.


	19. Chapter 19

As she lie there on his bed, she heard his bedroom door open. She laid perfectly still, not moving an inch.

He walked and went straight to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of what looked to be whiskey and drank its contents. She watched his perfect movements. Everything he did was done precisely, as if plotted out before done. Not a single mishap of flaw in his movements.

After drinking, he began to loosen his collar of his shirt, exposing his neck just a little. She gulped quietly. Her throat all of a sudden went extremely dry. He let out a sigh of utter contentment and walked to where she was moments before; the terrace.

Swinging open the doors, he walked out. She couldn't quite see him, but she figured after he snapped his fingers, and the bottle of whiskey went flying, that he was drinking. If she was lucky, he would drink enough to loosen up.

A few minutes went by, and she became very bored. She thought the man noticed everything? He did in class. She expected him to walk in, wand raised, and ready to strangle her, but she guessed he was off guard. She lay there and watched a chocolate, caramel filled truffle melt in between her fingers. Sighing softly, she ate it, licking her fingers slowly afterwords. Just as she finished, he walked back into the room from the terrace, slowly.

The doors closed softly all by themselves behind him, giving him a sort of taunting look. Her heart fluttered as she watched his movements go to the fireplace that was already lit, thanks to her. For if she wouldn't have, she would have probably freezes her tits off.

He stopped in front of the fireplace and froze. Her breathing hitched in her throat. He quickly turned around, his wand raised in the most defensive way she had ever seen. He must have finally realized that someone was here. She watched as his eyes scanned the room when all of a sudden they rested on the bed, staring right at her.


	20. Chapter 20

His face was contorted with fear, anger and confusion as she lie there on his bed.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Rooms?" He asked dangerously low, never moving his wand away from pointing at her. She let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes. 

"Well, why aren't you at the party still?" She questioned with a smirk. He lowered his arm, seeing that she wasn't too much of a threat yet.

"That is none of your concern. But why are you here in my rooms? I can have you in Azkaban for breaking and entering!" She let out a deep laugh. It sounded evil but lovely.

"Yes, entering, but I believe I broke nothing of yours. Besides, you left your door open, so how is a  _cat_  as curious as I not going to wander in?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Get out now!" He seethed at her. She just sat there, playing with the box of chocolates that sat beside her.

"No."

"Yes!" She shook her head. "What do you want from me!?" He roared at her, walking closer to where she lay. She sat up and looked him intently in his dark eyes. Licking her lips slowly she purred.

"I want all of you.....  _Severus."_ A cold chill ran up his spine as she said that. It was unbelievable, he didn't want to believe what she said. She looked insatiable, but for her to just be in his rooms and give him hell was enough to make him dislike her that much. Although, when was the last time he had a good shag with a sexy witch, let alone one that willingly wanted him......

"No, get out now or I will personally make you wish you hadn't set foot in these school grounds. Speak of the devil, who then hell are you!?" He spat like venom at her. She felt a little hurt but knew how to entice the moment. Rising slowly from where she lay on the bed, she walked over to him. He remained planted on the spot as she walked around him, letting her fingers run over the broadness of his shoulders. He sucked in a deep breath when he felt her breath on his ear.

"Oh Severus...." she purred, "you know me as well as anyone here... it's a shame you are so blind." Saucily walking away, she flopped down on his couch, kicking her feet up of the arm of the couch. His eyes darkened as he looked at her.

He knew her? How when she remained this mystery in his head? She was not familiar in the least to him. Striding over to her he grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her to her feet. Pulling her close to him until their faces were inches apart, he looked her deeply in the eyes. Her mask. He needed to take off her mask.

"If I were you, I would leave. Now!" Her eyes glittered with lust. Smirking, she leaned forward and licked the tip of his nose. Wiping his nose in disgust, he pushed her away from him and sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He could not believe this. How did he know her when he couldn't even define one thing on her bodily figure to tell him that he knew exactly who she was. And it pained him, for he always prided himself with his good memory. But he knew she wouldn't leave and the best luck he could have to finding out who she is, is by taking off her mask.

Letting out a small sigh, she wondered why he hadn't hexed her yet. How did he not know it was her yet? I mean, besides the unusual attire and the un-Granger like actions, she surely would have thought he could see through to her. But then again, she fooled the whole school, so maybe she was better than what she gave herself credit for.

Easing herself into the floor, she crawled over to where he sat. Sitting on the heels of her feet, she moved forward to him, placing herself in between his legs. He looked down at her and sneered.

"What do you think -" she cut him off by crashing her lips to his in a sweet kiss, pushing him back into the couches cushions. Snaking her way up through his legs, she sat on his lap, kissing him passionately. He surprisingly kissed her back, suppressing a moan from her lips. She was delicious, although he was surprised.

Stopping in realization, he pushed her away from him, breaking the kiss. She chuckled, running her hands down his chest as she sat there.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW!" He said, trying to throw her off of his lap, but it didn't work.

"Sir, I don't want to get off of you. To be quite frank I want to be on all of you." He gulped. Sweat beads were starting to make there way to his eyebrows and forehead. Even though it was cold, it just got a lot hotter. She moved closer to him and whispered, "sir, let me show you how you deserve to be treated. Let a women who desires you so much, let you know she appreciates all you do...."

His eyes drifted from her eyes to her lips and down her neck, her throat, to her breasts that grazed his chest. She was sitting right on top of his bulge that wanted to grow quantum size but no, he couldn't, he shouldn't, and he wouldn't. Her suit she was wearing, tightly fit and hugged her all of her voluptuous places and she was gorgeous, but he did not want to have her....... although he really did. And it seemed she wanted him more badly than he knew himself.

"I-" she began placing kisses on his throat. His mind was racing as well as his heart. The heat of her sitting on him was driving him mad. What he was doing to contain himself from bending her over the coffee table and taking her his way was hard enough. She was too much for him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. He needed her to go, but he needed to find out who she was first.

She started kissing a path down his chest stopping just above his belt line of his pants. Nimbly taking her fingers, she began to undo his belt. Just as she was about to pull it from its loops, his hand stopped hers and pulled her into a smashing kiss.

His tongue already dominating inside of her mouth and she moaned against his lips. His fingers tangled in her hair as she placed her hands on his chest, running them along the many buttons.

He didn't want to kiss her, but he knew how to play. Using his hands, he found the back of her mask and softly let his fingers pull at the string that tied her mask. Deepening the kiss, the string came undone and he could feel the mask slipping off of her face. Just when he was going to pull away to see who she was, there was a knock on his door.

They broke apart and looked at each other. Their hearts racing and they both turned their heads to the door that continued to be rapped on.

Her hands went behind her mask and redid the string. She smirked at him. "Nice try." Placing a kiss on his lips, she climbed off of him and walked over to the bottle of firewhiskey and grabbed a glass. Pouring it as he stood up, she walked back over to him, taking a sip. She handed the glass over to him with a sinister smirk.

"Whats this?"

"You need a disguise, am I correct? I'm very sure the person at your door is inquiring why you aren't at the party anymore, so what's a man doing all alone, looking bewildered without a glass of firewhiskey?" Her eyes sparkled, she was smart.

"What makes you think I won't kick you out when I open that door? Hmm?" He said, pushing her into the wall. She smirked.

"As much as you try to deny it and fool yourself, you know you want me. And it's just a matter of time...." she grabbed the front of his bulging pants as he let out a hiss, "that this is going to get what it wants." He let go of her and glared. She was absolutely right, but he didn't want to admit to that.

Growling, he walked towards his bedroom door, glass of whiskey in hand and stormed to the door that was being assaulted by the one pounding on it. Swinging it open with a glare, he saw Albus.

"In God's hell Albus, what do you want?" The old man chuckled.

"I just wanted to check on a close friend. You left the party so soon after it started, tell me was it not enjoyable?" He sneered at him.

"Hardly." Albums stroked his beard and looked at the glass of firewhiskey. He noticed there was dark red lipstick on the brim of the glass. He nodded his head slowly.

"Well, I thought it was wonderful of you to take some part in the party by dancing with Miss......."

"I don't know and I don't care. Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to get back to what I was doing." He said with a glare. The old man just chuckled.

"Of course, Severus. I'll leave you to your devices." And with that he walked back down the hall. He watched after him with a confused glare. Groaning, he slammed the door and locked it for safety reasons on his behalf.

Walking back to his bedroom he stopped in the doorway, surprised at the sight.


	21. Chapter 21

She knew things were going to work out. As much as he was gullible and cold, she knew he wanted what she wanted. But let them play the game for two together. One way or another either would win.

Watching him walk out the room to go and tend to the door, she couldn't help but feel triumphant.

Walking to go and pour herself her own glass of firewhiskey, she took a long drag. She had never really accustomed herself to drinking, but right now she felt she wanted to. After all, she was maturing herself to an extent no one would have thought the insufferable know it all would go.

He was so close to unmasking her and finding out who she was, and she wondered if she should have let him do it. But a part of her wanted to remain anonymous.

Stretching her aching body, she looked down at her apparel.

"I think I can help you out a bit." She said to herself. Slowly unzipping her outfit, she stepped out of it until she was just in her matching black bra and lace knickers.

Her heels clicked against the hard floor as she waited for him to return. She might just gave the man a chance to see what he is restraining himself from.

Just as she thought this, he opened the bedroom door with a glare and looked at her. His eyes widened as they raked every inch of her body. He noticeably gulped at her sight.

Walking to him, she whispered in his ear. "Professor, am I going to get good marks now?"

 


	22. Chapter 22

Nibbling on his ear softly, she let her fingers trace over the broadness of his shoulders.

Stopping in front of him, she smirked. Trailing her finger down the front of his shirt, she allowed her fingers to pry a button loose. He grabbed her wrist to stop her, but she just pouted her lower lip. "Why are you resisting? You can't help but realize I am gorgeous.... I am what you want.... Am I right? Or does this have to speak for itself?" She grabbed the front of his pants and squeezed it, earning a hiss in response.

Letting go of her wrist, he smashed his lips down onto hers, prying them apart with his tongue. His mouth explored hers as he let out a growl and began backing her up.

She couldn't believe it. Her taunting and tantalizing worked. Kissing him back just as heatedly and passionately, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms circled her waist as her back hit the front bed post, making them part and her let out a giggle. Just before she could speak, he threw her onto the bed, and trapped her with his body.

Laying on top of her, he allowed his hands to rake across her delectable body. She muffled a groan.

"Why do you persist so much?" He asked, letting his tongue trail her body as she squirmed underneath him. He held her wrists down. By now her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her eyes were glazed with so much lust.

"Because I'm a Witch who wants what she wants and won't take no for an answer." He laughed darkly and lowered his lips to her ear.

"Oh, well don't you sound very Slytherin... and if I may add..... very Malfoy-ish." He drawled sexily, making her close her eyes and shiver. "Is that what you are? An offspring of a Malfoy? Did Lucius have a one night stand with another Witch? You certainly aren't Narcissa's, you hair is too dark." He said as he undid her hair and raked his fingers through her light chocolate curls. "Or maybe you are Lucius' little Witch. Hmm?" She scoffed at him.

"I would never be with the likes of a Malfoy. Especially Lucius. The likes of him may be charming, but not sincere." He grabbed her chin tightly.

"Then why me?" She smirked and jerked her chin out of his grasp.

"Because, you never changed. You are you and I know what to expect of you." He frowned. Sitting up, sitting on her hips, holding her down, his hands still pinning her down, he studied her eyes. Looking into them deeply, he tried to use Occlumency on her, but she was too smart. "Searching for something Professor?" He growled as he pressed further. She let out a small giggle, "perhaps I can help you." All of a sudden images of him began appearing. The way he walked, the way he talked. The way his hands moved diligently in everything he did, the way his hair fell over his face when he was brewing. How did she know all of this? He stared into her eyes, breaking free of the images. "Did that help?" She asked, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth.

She was gorgeous, how many times did he have to say this? She was willing and he was wanting, but he didn't want to seem weak. Who she was, was starting to drive him crazy. But maybe they should keep it that way? She looked deeply into his eyes, her breathing becoming even. Smirking slightly, he lowered his lips to her neck, placing soft small kisses and nips on her beautiful skin. Turning her neck to give him better leverage, he kissed his way down her stomach and whilst looking into her eyes. Once he made it to the band of her knickers, he stopped. Easing forward, he kissed her softly on the lips. Their fingers were now interlaced with each other.

While he did this, he moved his hand away from hers and pulled her knickers down off of one of her hips. She hissed at his contact. Moving down her body, he placed the faintest of kisses on her hip, his lips ghosting over it lightly as she wanted him desperately. Just as she thought he was going to go further with these kisses and touches, he was right back in her face with a wicked smirk. Huffing in irritation, she looked at him.

"Oh, don't fret dear, we'll get there soon, I promise... that is... if you behave yourself..." she frowned.

"You know, with you waiting and me waiting, you know every touch of our skin against each other's will become even more intoxicating until it's deadly?" She said in a matter of factly tone. Actually a tone he had recognized all too well if he may say so. The way her lips pulled up into a smirk. The way her hair fell beautifully around her and the curls. The way her skin seemed luminous in the little protruding light and her eyes, how did he not realise? He had wanted this for a long time, even though he hid it too well. He may not have ever acted upon it, but he felt it and he kept it buried deep inside him.

Kissing her, he allowed his hands to roughly pull her knickers off her hips and down her legs. Then without even giving her time to breath or even process the moment, he slipped his fingers into her already slick walls. She moaned against his lips and pulled away, breathing heavily.

As his one hand worked her heavenly folds, his other caressed her curves, touching her all over as if she was going to be the last thing he could ever touch again. Her eyes were shut tight and the look on her face was beautiful.

His fingers sliding in and out in a rhythmic nature, putting enough pressure on her clit, she arched her back and moaned loudly.

"Mmm, darling... why did I keep you waiting?" He said in a deep lustrous voice. She shook her head.

"Urgh, because you are selfish..... ahh..... you never give in easily..." she whimpered lightly and breathlessly. He chuckled slightly. Then, his fingers pulling away from her, he kissed her. Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her up to him, letting his hands trail behind her back to unclasp her bra, allowing her succulent breasts to come free. By now her hands were wrapped around his neck, in his hair.

Letting her fall to the bed, he stood up and with a snap of his fingers he was completely undressed. Who needed to undress one by one when you were desperate and wanting?

Looking up at him lustfully, she sat up and crawled over to him. Placing her hands on his chest, she lightly nipped and kissed at his chest and neck. He smiled slightly, seeing her lips remain attentive to his skin, but he didn't want to play anymore. Grabbing the back of her neck roughly, he kissed her roughly and laid themselves into the bed, him on top of her.

Her mask whilst all through this remained on. He rolled his eyes at this, for he already had a very good idea who she was, but let the element of surprise come at the right moment...

She bit his bottom lip, wrapping her leg around his hip, pulling him closer to her body. His hand reached up and began to touch her breast, pinching her nipple as she whimpered into his mouth. Their hearts were beating so rapidly, it was as if they had just ran a race. His hard and throbbing member laid against the inside of her leg, teasing her slightly.

Pulling from the kiss breathlessly, she laid her forehead against his. "Do it... give us what we both want..." he looked at her and grabbed her chin lightly. Smiling slightly, she kissed her lips softly.

"I plan to..." Then with one swift movement, he grabbed her hips, positioned himself and thrust into her quickly. She didn't care, she loved rough. And rough with him was all worth it. With each penetration of him in her, the bed seemed to shift. He was taking her so roughly, it was so hot one would have forgotten they were in the dungeons.

She clawed at his back, crying out as he moved in her at such a perfect rhythm that it hit her sweet spot continuously. There was no need to ask for harder or faster, for his pace was perfect. It seemed as if their bodies were meant for each other, as they both knew what they liked.

His lips deliciously devoured over hers feverishly as his thrusting became more desperate. He felt himself begin to build up with that bursting excitement. "Severus....." She moaned softly. Just hearing her say his name almost tipped him over.

She herself was in the edge of letting go. As her walls tightened around him, her body began to quake. Feeling her slick walls clamp around him made him hiss. "Hermione......" he groaned deeply within his chest. Then all at once, her hot lava like sweetness burst and let go. And him following close behind her, climaxed his magical desert like seed into her core. Not even caring about protection or anyone finding out, they both toppled over in exhaustion, them both holding each other.

Sweat glistening bodies laid a limbo as the sheets magically covered them.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Waking slowly from the sleep he had fallen into, his eyes fluttered lightly, taking in the surroundings. 

His sheets were unkempt  and all over the place, and layers of clothing were littered all over the bed post and floor. Oh yes, his sexual escapade with the mysterious women was the best he'd had. 

He guessed it was all of the sexual tension that had been building up beforehand, and he didn't mean just the hours. No, the days, the weeks, the months and even years. Of course he knew who she was. He had had his suspicions throughout the night, but it all became very clear in the end. 

Giving a sigh as he stretched, he turned over onto his side to see her facing towards him, her head propped up on her elbow. She was playing with the front of her mask as it lay between them on the bed. 

He studied her. She was calm and collected, a bit different than the front she put on earlier. He noticed it was still dark, so he hadn't of been sleeping long. She played with the ribbon of the mask as he watched her. It was almost as if neither knew what to say, or who should speak first. But finally, one was to break the silence. Her eyes didn't look up to meet his when she spoke. 

"I guess I really didn't need this then, huh?" She said, gesturing to the mask. Severus lay there, contemplating how to answer. 

"Well, I guess all the difference it made only lasted for so long. Afterall, putting two and two together made it much easier. No women has ever been so desperate for me in their lives." He said, laughing lightly. Something Hermione had never heard before. But she liked it. 

"Why didn't you try to stop me then?" She asked, looking at him with her big brown eyes. He quirked his eyebrow at her. 

"I did, plenty of times." 

"No, I mean, why didn't you really stop me. You could have just exploited me, threw me out, expelled me, anything. So why didn't you?" She asked in all seriousness. It had bothered her since she heard him yell her name. Once he had fallen asleep, she just lay there, unsure if she should make a secret quite leave, or stay. 

Severus sighed deeply and rolled over onto his back. 

"Must we talk about this now?" She frowned.

"Yes we must. I'd like to know." He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Can a man just enjoy waking from a good fuck with some peace and quiet?! This is why I dont sleep around much, you women always have something to say afterwards!" She glared daggers at him. Sitting up, she pulled the sheets up to her chest.

"Well I can see this was a grave mistake then, Professor." She spat at him. Scooting over to the edge of the bed, she grabbed her mask and went to grab for her stuff, when he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Look, I apologize, I shouldn't have said that. Come back, please." He said, gesturing towards the bed where she had left from. 

Looking from his hand gently on her wrist, to the look in his eyes. His words sounded so sincere and foreign, she had never heard him apologize before. Sighing, she dropped her stuff and crawled back in between the sheets. 

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know." She said quietly. Pulling tue sheets up to her chin. He looked at her. Surely she was a bright Witch, shouldn't she know why he didn't stop her? Clearing his throat, he sighed. 

"If I answer your question, you must answer mine then." She looked at him and furrowed her brows. What question did he have for her? Nodding her head slowly, as she really did want to hear what he had to say, he smirked. 

Sitting up in the bed beside her, he realized how uncomfortable he now felt. Sex and now an interview, nothing like it, right? 

"I-" he started, he couldnt figure just how to say it. "Miss Granger-" she looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat, kind of uncomfortable with the whole first name basis thing already. "Hermione, I must confess. I've always admired you." Her eyes softened at this. She had never thought she'd hear him say such a sweet thing. "You have always seized to amaze me, and as annoying as it is, I admire you for that. Yes, I do know I was a complete. . . git to you at times, but please understand, I only wanted to push you because merlin knows you are capable of so much more." Tears began to slowly form in her eyes. "I started developing feelings for you, and they only grew stronger and stronger the older you got. I then learned to realize my feelings were innapropriate and would go against all the rules, laws, and regulations me being a teacher fell under." Sighing, he continued. "But after tonight, and your efforts matched my own desire I buried so deep down, the ones I denied  entirely, I decided to go to hell with it all. So now, here we are." He answered simply. 

He avoided her gaze, he was never good with the whole confession, feelings and emotions thing. But he guessed for a first timer, he did pretty damn good.

Wiping at her eyes, her heart felt full. This is why she fell in love with the man in front of her, he always surprised her. The things she admired about him, she etched in every fiber of her soul. But this, this was something her heart would never let go of, never forget. 

Leaning over, she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a sweet, soft kiss. One sue felt she needed, not desired. To her surprise, he kissed her back, his hand coming up and weaving its way into her hair. 

This kiss was much more different than the ones they shared tonight, this one had more passion in it, more love and definitely more understanding. It was amazing how a kiss can be so different. Pulling away, she smiled. 

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." If you could believe it or not, the man before her blushed. It was a certain array of pink across his pale white cheeks. She loved it. 

Clearing his throat, he looked at her. "Now, its your turn." 


	24. Chapter 24

Sitting up straighter in the bed beside him, she nodded her head slowly. She didn't know what he was going to ask, but she knew he was going to be expecting an honest answer. She hoped it wasn't going to be a hard one. 

"So, its about earlier today. . ." he started. She looked at him as if trying to remember what part of today was he talking about. So much had happened. 

"Your going to have to elaborate, Severus." She said, with a smile. He looked up at her and glared. 

"Don't be the annoying chit I love you to be." 

"Did you just say you love me?" He rolled his eyes.

"Stop getting off topic." She shook her head as a small blush made its way to her chest. "Now, about Mr. Krum . . ." her eyes widened in horror at him mentioning Viktor. "Ah, yes. Now, I know something happened between the two of you. And I want to know." He answered, with a look of care in his eyes. Hermione hung her head. "Look, I answered your question, now I'd like you to answer mine. I know he didn't put his hands on you for no reason and I know you didn't do the same thing either, thats not you." She sighed deeply and looked up at him slowly. 

"If I tell you, you must promise not to lash out." He frowned. Raising his hand to her face, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'd never hurt you." She smiled softly.

"I didn't mean me, Severus." He looked at her, confused for a moment, but shook it off. Easing herself back onto the bed, she fiddled with her fingers. He watched her, letting her take her time. It obviously was something serious. "After my fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament, me and Krum hit it off pretty well. After he asked me to the dance, and saved me in the second task, we decided to do a little courting." She started. "We were going steady for a few months, but he wanted to take things to a more serious level. Me being new to the whole girlfriend thing and as well as liking that someone really took to me in a way that made feel noticed in life, I agreed." She felt a bit uncomfortable, but he was honest eith her, it was the least she could do. Sitting up now, she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. Taking a shaky breath, she continued. 

"I didn't think-" she began, but her voice cracked. She could feel the hurt, the anger and tue fear begin to ride in her chest. Severus scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to his chest. By now the tears were threatening to fall. 

"When he said serious, I didn't think he was going to use me. My version of serious was kissing in public, going on outings, personally knowing each other than we really let on, but I was wrong." As he cradled her, he felt his blood begin to boil. "Viktor was all he seemed to be in every other witches eyes. Incredibly handsome, strong, fearless, and above all, a player. I let my obliviousness blind me to all of that. When he suggested serious, he meant body exploration through intercourse." A tear fell as she closed her eyes tight. A small shudder ran up her body.

"You don't have to continue-"

"No, I owe you that much." Wiping at her eyes, she carried on. "I was a flower, a blossoming flower who knew about everything else but sex." She said, scoffing slightly to herself. "So, looking at the thought to be a great learning lesson for me, and something I assumed every relationship should involve, I agreed to it." Severus hated this. She was so bright, how was it that one silly subject could ruin everything? "He told me he wasn't going to start right away. He wanted to do it when he knew I was comfortable in the moment with him, that way I wouldn't be scared. I guess he could see I was nervous." 

"It had been months since he suggested the idea but we'd never done it. So I had thought that he may have forgotten about it, or just decided against it entirely since I wasn't all that comfortable with it. I mean, we had had countless moments where I thought he could have started the whole experimentation, but never. One day, he had suggested over the summer we go to a really nice beach he knew of. It was nice. We carved out names into a large piece of driftwood, and enjoyed each others company. We had pitched a tent and he thought it would be nice to stay overnight. He said the stars were beautiful at this time of year. So, we decided to rest in the tent after being out all day. We were just lying there. It somehow felt right for the moment, but there was a sort of unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was his eyes, there was something different about them. I took notice to everything in everyone, kinda like the way I studied you." She said, smiling softly at Severus. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. 

"He kissed me. It wasn't like a kiss we had shared on countless occasions, it was one of fervor and it hurt. I remember pushing him away, suddenly feeling scared. But his hands, they were all over me, hurting and bruising my skin." The tears were streaming down her face now and every word she spoke, her voice cracked. "I tried to stop him, I did, but he was too strong, too forceful. He wasn't the same guy I had a crush on, who I decided to have a relationship with." Severus gripped the sheets of the bed, all he saw right now was red. 

"I begged him to stop, but he didn't. He wouldn't listen. He wanted what he wanted and he promised me he wouldn't hurt me, but he did. He took the most important thing from me any girl finds sacred, he t-took it without my consent." She said sobbing into his shoulder. He held her, kissing every place he could reach; her neck, her shoulder, her cheek, hair. He wanted her to know he cared. And he also swore to himself to find a way to avenge her, though she asked him not to. She was his girl now. 

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his chest. He pulled back and held her face between his hands.

"Don't you ever be sorry, you have  _nothing_ to be sorry for." He said, wiping her tears. She hung her head.

"I was so stupid."

"No you weren't. I don't want you to burden yourself with this. It was  _not_  your fault."

"Well then can I at least be sorry for crying and being a mess? I've never told anyone." She said, laughing lightly. She was happy he was so understanding, and it felt so much better to share it with someone than to hold it in to herself. She felt a certain sort of relief. 

"Not even that." He said, smiling softly. She shook her head. Laying back, he held her as she rested her head against his chest. 

"Well, there you have it. The reason we have bad blood." She said sheepishly. 

"I'm surprised you haven't cursed him yet." He said, looking down at her. She shook her head.

"I move on, I'd be stuck in the same spot as I was before if I wanted to do something about it." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders. He smirked.

"What about Draco?" She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. 

"He's a different story." Laughing, he kissed the top of her head, she was so brave. 

They stayed there like that for some time, rethinking everything. Good and bad. 


	25. Chapter 25

Slowly zipping up her heeled boots, she grabbed her mask off of the bed. Holding it between her hands, she smiled to herself. After confessing everything, she felt much better, though she hated it might be a burden on him to think about with his presence in the school still, she knew he'd be alright. 

He was over by the liquor cabinet, swirling rum around in his glass, watching her intently. 

"You sure you want to leave?" He asked her. She laughed lightly. Standing up, she walked over to him and smirked.

"Oh, but Professor, I thought you wanted me to leave?" He rolled his eyes. Looking down his nose at her, he gave her a small smile. 

"Well, that was before your intentions became clear." She swatted him in the arm.

"Well, I best not call suspicion. That's why." She said, nodding at him. He just sighed. 

"I wish you wouldn't. We could stay in the sheets all night." He said, a slight twinkle in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest.

"Mmm, that would be nice." As he held her, he had hoped this would change her mind. But she pushed away from him and walked to his bedroom door. "I've had enough mischief for one night." Then placing her mask on her face, she left his bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

He looked down at his glass and placed it on the counter. Walking to the bedroom door, he stopped and looked down at himself. If he was to rejoining the party as well, he'd better look presentable. 

Making sure no lipstick stains were on him and all buttons were buttoned, he smoothed over his robes and left his room. Though it was nearly two in the morning, he could still hear the music drifting down the hall. Locking his quarters door, making sure no one else would be able to slip back in, he sauntered off as well. 

Hermione walked quickly and stealthily down the hall, wishing to make it to the girls lavatory without anyone stopping her so she could change back into her robes for the night. But just as she rounded the corner, she collided with someone and almost fell to the floor, if they hadn't grabbed her hand and pulled them to her.

"Sor-" She began, until her eyes met sea-green ones and platinum blonde hair. Her voice hitched in her throat as he toothily smirked down at her. 

"Best watch where your going, love." He said, biting his lip. She pushed away from him. 

"Don't call me that. I'm not your love." She hissed, trying to walk past him, only to be stopped by his goons Crabbe and Goyle. Draco whistled at her.

"Ooh, someones got an attitude on them. Well how about I can make you my love, eh? I'll be your Slytherin. . ." He said slowly, walking up to her until her back was against the wall. His seduction swayed her no way, it disgusted her to no extent. But of course, he didn't know it was her under the mask. If he had, she knew he's regret every word, thought and look.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." She said, pushing him away from her. He widened his eyes at this and looked at Crabbe and Goyle. They both approached her and grabbed her amrs. "Let me go!" She said, wretching herself from their clutches.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked her, placing his finger under her chin.

"Everyone knows who the bleach blonde son of a snake is." She hissed at him, a smile curling at her lips at the certain anger that flickered in his eyes. 

"Well then you must know, what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets." He said, about to put his hand around her throat until a voice stopped him.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing?" He quickly dropped his hand and turned to look at his godfather, Severus Snape. Hermione smiled to herself at the sight. He looked at her as if questioning was she alright. She just nodded her head.

"N-nothing Professor." He stammered, as Crabbe and Goyle slowly began to retreat. 

"I surely hope you weren't assaulting a student, Draco. Thats highly against the code of conduct..." He said, approaching him quite suddenly, speaking in his dangerously low tone. Draco just frantically shook his head no at Severus, taking a few steps back away from her. As if something flickered in his eyes, his sudden Slytheriness stepped forward within him. Clearing his throat, he stood up taller and stared Severus in the eyes. 

"I was just teaching her a lesson, Professor. Her kind isn't welcomed here at Hogwarts." He said. Severus just glared down at him. Then stepping closer towards him until he was towering over Draco, he sneered. 

"Just because your my nephew means nothing, Mr. Malfoy. You best know your place." He said, but Draco didn't stand down. He was being as ignorant as ever. As if testing just how far he could go with Severus. 

"Easy Uncle, its just a bit of innocent fun..." He said coyly, with a smirk on his face. Hermione wanted to slap it right off, but remained calm. Severus stepped back away from him, looking over to her, he sighed. 

"Don't let it happen again." He said, before taking the initiative to leave. He had hoped Hermione would follow after him. But just not so soon. She glared at Draco. 

"I hope your happy with yourself." She said through her teeth. He stepped forward to her. 

"Oh trust me love, I am. But you ever want to find me, Daddy Draco will take good care of you." He said, his eyes tracing her curves. She just turned away from him. But just as she had her back turned, she felt a stinging feeling go across her bum, he had slapped her in her arse! 

Instinct kicked in and she swiped her hand and it connected with his face. He fell to the floor clutching it, crying out in horror. He moved his hand away from his face ad three long cuts crossed along his cheek. His hand was covered with blood. 

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" He screamed at her. She just bent down to his level, looking at him. Retrieving a handkerchief from within his front coat pocket, she threw it at him.

"Clean yourself up, you ferret." And walked away from him, happy with her handy work. She was just down the hall when a hand stopped her, she turned around but no one was there. Then, Severus appeared and pulled her to him. "Severus! He scared me half to dea-" He crashed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before she pulled away. "Severus, what if someone see's?" She said, looking around them. He just smirked.

"Let them look." He said, and kissed her once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. It lasted for some time before he slowly pulled away, both of their hearts beating as they both stood there breathlessly. "I'm sorry about Draco." He said quietly. She just smiled at him. 

"Its fine, I can handle myself." She said, looking in his eyes. He shook his head, a smile gracing his lips. 

"I know you can, and I especially loved your handiwork you did on him." He said, smirking. She just laughed. 

"I knew you weren't just going to leave me."

"Of course." Sighing lightly, he let go of her. "I guess we should rejoin the party." She nodded her head. 

"Only just for appearances, Severus. Afterwards, we can maybe do something together. . ." She said, winking at him. He laughed lightly. 

"Oh your so insatiable." Then they walked off down the hall together. Once they were getting closer to the party, Severus decided it would be best if he stayed behind just for a few, that way no one would suspect anything. She just only made him promise her that he would be there. Nodding his head, she left him and made her way, confidently back to the party, where all things began.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Once back into the party, Hermione felt more confident. She passed everyone and went straight to the drinks table. People no longer were interested in the young feline from before; they were all either buzzed off of butter beer  _(with a few drops of firewhiskey in it, thanks to some of the Durmstang students_ ) or were completely tired and were shuffling about dancing like ghouls. 

Hermione made her way over to the drinks table, a smile radiant on her face. She happened to pass Ginny who whipped around to look at her.

"Mione?" She questioned, her eyes widening as Hermione turned towards her. Her eyes were drinking in her appearance; she was baffled. "What are you wearing?" She asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, looking at her bewildered. Hermione just pulled her mask off and shrugged her shoulders.

"I decided to try something new." She said simply. Ginny just beamed like fireworks were going off inside of her.

"Ahh! You look to die for!" She squealed. Hermione was glad she didn't mention the bit about her dancing with Professor Snape, she really wasn't in the mood to explain. 

People all around began whispering and staring at Ginny's outburst. Harry was walking towards Ginny with his eyes trained on two full glasses of spiked pumpkin juice, when he looked up and saw Hermione. Dropping both the cups, he turned white.

"Blimey 'Mione! What are you wearing?!" He asked, staring at her. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Look can we just forget about my costume and have a great rest of the night?" She asked, pouring all of the new cups of juice. Ginny nodded her head.

"To Gryffindor." Ginny said, raising her glass. Hermione smiled, raising her's along with Harry.

"To Gryffindor!" They all said in unison. They threw it back and drank it, shaking they're heads at the queer taste of the mixture. 

"Hey, where's Ron?" Hermione asked, scanning the room. Ginny shook her head. 

"He ran of with some tramp from Beauxbatons." She said, rolling her eyes. Thats when the music got louder and the lights dimmed. Strobe lights began blinking all around the room, making it look colorful and fun. "Oh my god its our song!" Ginny screamed over the noise. Grabbing Harry and Hermione's hand, she pulled them to the dance floor and they began bopping along to the music. 

In that moment, Hermione felt reborn. She really didn't care anymore. A weight was lifted off her shoulders and she now found herself a new lover and hopefully a permanent one. But little did Hermione know, that as she was enjoying herself, watchful eyes gazed at her with shame; She was the one that got away.


	27. Chapter 27

He walked away from the party and made his way down the hall towards the front doors of the school. He was completely stupid. If he hadn't done what he did to her, she would still be his. 

Yes he did actually really have feelings for her, but he guessed he expressed them in the wrong ways. He thought she wanted a serious relationship and to try and explore new things; but he was wrong. 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he kept his head down from the wind of the fall night. There was a full moon out and it was poking through the dark clouds, illuminating the school grounds just enough to let him see. 

He didn't know what to do. He had gotten his nose fixed but he still felt broken. Angelina was a small fling, but she wasn't  _the_  one. She was just a quick shag and a girl to play around with when he felt like it. Plus he wanted to make Hermione mad. He wanted her to be jealous and then run back to him so they could be together again, but of course that was no longer going to happen.

He thought he had heard from Angelina that she wasn't going to show up to the party, and he sort of felt ashamed of that; was it because he would be there? He didn't know. 

But then once that girl dressed as a black cat, now known to be Hermione caught everyone's attention, how could he not be interested? She was undeniably sexy in it and he couldn't help but think it was all for him, in a way to make him crawl back to her and beg for her forgiveness. But then she danced with that. . . with that. . .

He couldn't even think it. He felt like it was a real low blow. Who was he to her? Where did she run off to? And why was she back? 

Kicking a rock that hit his boot, he passed the area with carriages. He knew many students were in them, getting it on. Hell, Angelina even wanted to but he told her he wasn't feeling good and made up an excuse of her to just hang with her friends anyway.

But right when he wanted to leave, his eyes rested on her rejoining the party she left hours ago. 

Deciding to head back to the ship, as he began to feel an unwanted pang of anger rise in him, he walked with his head down and his hands shoved in his pockets even deeper. But little did  _he_  know someone was watching him like he had been watching her. Someone who had revenge written all over they're face. 


	28. Chapter 28

Once she left from his sight, he decided to hang back a little. He couldn't believe what she did and what Malfoy was going to do. A smirk splayed across his lips at how she taught him a lesson. He was sure to inform Poppy not to give him any medical remedies or treatment, he needed to suffer for his actions. 

After a few moments went by, he headed towards the party. The music was louder now and the lights were strobing. He rolled his eyes at the sight. Thats when he spotted her; she was dancing with that Potter boy and his red-headed girlfriend that seemed capable of being a smart Weasley. 

Hanging back in the shadows of where he was watching, he noticed the drunken look of many students. How? There was only butterbeer being served! Scanning the room, he noticed the staff was no longer in attendance of the party. 

A few kids began to leave the party. They looked so drunk, it was almost hilarious watching them try to walk but end up leaning on each other. 

One of them had a cup in they're hands. He reached out and snatched it from them. They stopped and frowned.

"Hey! That was my drink damnnit!" They whined. Severus stepped out of the shadows, drink in hand and a glae on his face.

"Excuse me?" He said. They're expressions changed completely; one's of fear and sickness. 

"I uh-uh, nothing." The kid said quickly. It was a Ravenclaw. Snape raised the drink to his nose, giving it a small whif: firewhiskey. 

Someone had spiked the drinks.

"Do you have any idea this is prohibited on school grounds!?" He seethed, relishing in the wobbling legs.

"We're s-sorry!" They all whined, turned a ghastly white. 

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw for consumption of prohibited drinking on the school premesis!" He seethed at them all. They all ran off down the hall and Severus just threw the drink over his shoulder. House elves or Filch would clean it up later. 

Just when he decided to leave and go to his dorms, seeing as no one else was supervising the party, he saw Crum lurking about the party. 

Once more ducking into an alcove of darkness, he watched him from afar. He was just watching the party before him. Severus' blood boiled. Just knowing what he did to her made him want to hex him right then and there, to kill him!

But he knew he promised Hermione he wouldn't do anything. 

But he wanted to. 

Watching him slowly begin to walk away, Severus decided to follow him. Revenge needed to be taken. She had her chance when she punched him in the nose, now was his turn.

Though Crum personally didn't do anything to Severus, he still wanted to hurt to, to embarass him, to disown him for what he did and what he was. And that exactly what he was going to do. 

Following through the halls and down the field to where the carriages were, he pulled his wand out from his pocket. Holding it firmly in his hand, he trusted the dark of the night to shield him. Once they passed the area, Crum began walking quickly down the field, jaw clenched tightly, near the black lake.

 An idea popped inside Severus' head that made him smile. Oh this was going to be good. 


	29. Chapter 29

As he walked, his eyes narrowed down at the ground, not really caring where he was going, a stick snapped behind him. He stopped and looked up. Turning around, he looked into the dark that vastly lay before him.

The small sound of waves splashing told him he was near that lake in front of the school. He wasn't too far from the ship.

 Allowing his eyes to scan the heavy mass of black before him, he decided to shake it off and trudge on; it had to be his imagination playing with him. 

But just as soon as he turned around, the tip of a wand was pointed in his face.

"You bastard." A voice said. Thats when a hand connected with his face, hitting him square in the jaw. Viktor fell to the ground, craddeling his face. He couldn't see anything.

"Who are you?" He said, a growl in his tone as he looked around. Thats when a boot connected with his side, making him double over in pain. He had to catch his breath and before he knew it, he was casted into the air and was dangling by his legs, upside down.

"You thought you could get away with it?" The voice said. Viktor rubbed his eyes, hoping maybe he could see, but still nothing. He didn't know who his attacker was and why he was being attacked. 

Flailing around flimsily, he punched wildly at the air. Thats when he remembered his wand. Reaching for his pockets, he yelled at the disappointment; they were empty. He must have dropped his wand. 

Suddenly he began moving, still being held upside down. The sounds of the waves were louder until he could feel it spray across his face; he was right over the lake. 

"I wonder how deep this water is?" The voice said. Viktor did not know that the figure was Severus. And Severus was glad he didn't know. 

If he could see that evil glint in his eyes, or the way his teeth showed as they clenched tightly in anger when he spoke, he knew he'd be scared to death. 

"Pleez! Whutever this is about, I'm shore we can talk it out!" Viktor pleaded, closing his eyes in fear.

"You should have thought of that before you touched her." Severus snarled. He had to say it; he had to know not to ever go near her again. 

With a flick of his wrist, Viktor dropped into the frigid cold water. A splash sounded thoughtfully in Severus ears as he smiled at the sound of Viktor struggling against the small current and choking on the water he had inhaled on the way down.

Severus knew he'd make it out though. Sadly, the bastard boy would live and go on to tell the tale, but of course, he would never know who did it. Severus wondered if the Octopus would come out and get him, throw him out of the waters and far away. Or if any of the sea creatures would attack him. Either way, he wold be happy. 

Placing his wand back in his robes, he walked back off towards the castle. 


	30. Chapter 30

Sauntering back down to the dungeons, where his private quarters awaited, Severus smiled to himself. He was quite proud of his handiwork only moments before. 

The way the boy had fear in his eyes brought a certain jovial feeling in Severus, almost as if it were one of glee. Now he should know to never mess with Hogwarts Students. 

Severus really couldn't wait to see Igors face if and when he found out of the incident. 

But legitimately trying to drown him in the black lake seemed merrier than it sounded. Of course he promised Hermione he wouldn't take revenge, but how could he not? And its not that he only now cared because she slept with him, no! Far from that! It was an aspect he had learned to hold to his chest of protecting the ones who couldn't do it for themselves. Not to say Hermione couldn't, but the stories she told him, were enough to want to drive him to murder the kid. But, he wouldn't for the sake of Hermione and Dumbledore, he wouldn't. 

Once he met his door, he opened it and made sure it fully closed and was warded behind him. A small smile crept up his face at the thought of her being able to get into his rooms. But of course she was now always welcome down here. 

Passing the living room area, the library and kitchen, he made his way to his bedroom. The sheets were still a mess and the faint smell of her filled the vicinity. Going over to his bed, he kicked off his shoes and discarded his long billowing robe. He decided not to dwell on the almost murder of a student. Though he liked it, he had hope Hermione wouldn't find out and reprimand or hate him for it. 

Leaning back on the bed, he crossed his legs at the ankle and sighed deeply. Resting his hands behind his head, he decided sleep just wasn't an option at the moment. Not wanting a drink or having any inkling to pick up a book, he leaned over to his nightstand and picked up a small box.

His box of chocolates.

He loved chocolate, never a doubt about that. Was it not okay for a man to have a sweet tooth? 

Opening the lid, his eyes widened in horror; it was empty.

Someone had eaten all of his chocolates!

Throwing the box and lid across the room in anger, he crossed his arms over his chest. Whoever it was was going to pay for it. When he wanted and felt the sudden need for a small truffle, he didn't have it. Damn everyone!

His mind reeled at who it could have been. Thats when he looked up and smirked. 

Hermione Jean Granger ate his chocolates. 

The very thought of her licking the access caramel from a filled truffle filled his mind; the thought of her licking her fingers slowly one by one. It was agonizing. 

A small glint formed in his eyes. Oh she was going to pay. The thought of disciplining her for eating his sweets played across his minds. Oh Severus did have a sweet tooth, and this one happened to be just for Hermione Granger.

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> THATS IT! STORY IS COMPLETE! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, AS I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS FOR DAMN NEAR THREE YEARS! BUT IT IS OVER! DO NOT ASK ME TO CONTINUE THIS, AS I WON'T AND DO NOT WANT TO. BUT I THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND PATIENCE YOU HAVE GIVEN ME AND THIS STORY! THANK YOU!  
> LOTS OF LOVE, IKIA ♥


End file.
